When an individual approaches a specific multimedia or rich media learning object, it is helpful to have some advance knowledge of how difficult or easy it may be to acquire the concepts from that learning object. (The terms “rich media” and “multimedia” may be understood to be interchangeable herein.) Since there exist many available learning modalities (e.g., text books, audio podcasts, video lectures) and options (e.g., in a classroom, online, offline) on where and how to acquire the learning concept, it can be important for the individual to appreciate which learning object or medium may lend itself more easily towards understanding a given learning concept. Since learning plans may differ across individuals, and can be tailored to work most effectively with a given individual, it helps to know the attendant “comprehension burden” (a quantitatively defined degree of difficulty or burden associated with learning and/or comprehension) of a given learning object for its use in teaching a given learning concept.